Nunca me rendire
by Vielka B.H
Summary: -Amy, gracias por cuidar de Sonic, pero ya aclaramos las cosas, el es papá de mi bebé, tal parece que en una de sus borracheras nos encontramos y bueno…mejor ni te digo detalles, ya no te necesita-esas fueron sus palabras, mire a Sonic y el solo negó con la cabeza...-Amy afronto las cosas con la cebza fría, ahora debe responder por sus desiciones


**Hola! soy nueva escribiendo sobre Sonic, pero me quede con la sgans de escribir algo sobre él asi que...aqui está! ojala les guste y si quieren que ponga otro cpaitulo me dicen :D**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Pov´s Amy**

Las calles estaban oscurecidas como aquel día hace 15 años, todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…fue en el cumpleaños de Blaze, todos estábamos muy felices ¡Ese día se había comprometido con Silver! Blaze estaba radiante, recordar su felicidad me pone alegre, pero siempre el sentimiento se opaca…cuando la fiesta acabo, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails Cream y yo fuimos a un antro, todo iba a la perfección: las bromas entre los chicos, los planes entre las chicas para la boda, contábamos nuestras expectativas…todo iba de maravilla hasta que el alcohol hizo de las suyas, no es que sea aguafiestas, pero esa noche Sonic se descontrolo: empezó a agarrar pleito con todos, casi lo sacaban, lo bueno fue que Shadow lo pudo detener. Se estuvo quieto un tiempo, pero llego Sally, pensé que las cosas entre ellos ya no funcionaria ¡no eran malas vibras para ellos! Pero desde que Sally engaño a Sonic con otro, no le veo el caso a que sigan…pero parece que Sonic está muy coladito por ella, apenas la vio y fue tras ella como perrito…me dolió mucho ¿para qué negarlo? Pero no les iba a amargar la celebración a mis amigos.

Al cabo de unas horas, el cansancio me gano y me fui a mi casa, Rogué y Knuckles me llevaron a mi apartamento, al llegar no pude evitar la nostalgia de ver como Sonic iba detrás de Sally, ¿pero qué podía hacer? A estas alturas para Sonic no paso de ser "una amiga de mis amigos". Esa noche me dormí y como a las 3 de la mañana mi puerta comenzó a sonar de una forma tan estresante ¡ya casi me la tiraban!, me puse mi bata, ya que solo dormía con mis bragas y una playera. Prendí mis luces muy raído, a mis 17 años me sigue aterrando la oscuridad…me abrí paso y cuando llegue a la puerta, me asome por la rendija y vi a Sonic, frente a mi puerta, recargando su cabeza en la madera y llamándome, rápidamente quite el seguro y abrí, abrazándolo a mi pecho y metiéndolo en mi apartamento…estuvo llorando como 1 hora, lo que no me sorprendía: estaba ebrio.

_-Sonic, respira, ya pasó, cálmate-le hablaba muy bajito, cuando estaba en ese estado era muy susceptible-Amy yo…perdón que viniera a estas horas, es solo que…no tenía a quien acudir y luego pensé en ti y…-volvió a llorara y fue cuando note algo: olía a alcohol, pero no estaba abrió, estaba en sus 5 sentidos-Amy, vi a Sally hoy_

_-Lo sé, yo estaba ahí-le acaricie la púas y se tranquilizo-Hablo conmigo sobre…aquel con el que me engaño_

_-¿Quieres contarme?-Sonic se tomo la cara entre las manos-…Sally está embarazada-en ese momento me sentí terrible, sentí como mi cuerpo se entumecía y enfriaba-So-Sonic tu…_

_-¡No Amy! Ese hijo que espera no es mío, ella dice que tiene 2 meses, cortamos hace medio año…el punto es que me pidió que la ayudara, que el padre se negó a ese bebé y yo…tu sabes que soy huérfano, que nunca tuve familia y cuando Sally hablo conmigo…-le acaricie las mejillas y le bese una-Entiendo Sonic, te preocupa repetir la historia…debes sentirte mal, tu soñabas con una familia al lado de Sally-Sonic sonrió con ironía-Cuando descubrí que me engañaba todas esas ilusiones se desvanecieron…ahora siento culpa, siento remordimiento, yo le desee cosas malas a ella y mira con lo que salió…y hoy la deje en ese antro, sola y embarazada y yo…_

_-No te preocupes Sonic, Sally tomo decisiones y tal vez no fueron las mejores, pero ella debe responder por sus acciones, no quieras solucionarlo todo y cargar con el peso del mundo Sonic…ven, recuéstate un momento-lo lleve a mi cama y lo recosté, lo arrope y me quede en el sofá esperando a que se durmiera-"Debes amarla mucho Sonic, te está doliendo como me duele a ti…ni el tiempo cura los sentimientos"-me levante y me prepare chocolate, aun recuerdo el susto que me pego Sonic cuando me sorprendió: el estaba en mi cocina detrás de mí-So-Sonic…_

_-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?_

_-¿D-de que hablas? So-solo vine a ca-calentar chocolate-sentía su respiración en mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja-No hablo de hoy…hace 3 años que desapareciste, llegaste hace 4 meses ¿Dónde estabas?-recuerdo que todo paso tan rápido, que cuando la cordura volvió a mí, Sonic me tenía sobre la mesa del comedor, el entre mis piernas y besándome los labios con hambre…para que entrar en detalles si me beso hasta en donde el sol no me ah tocado, me acaricio y me toco como nunca me eh dejado, me amo como nunca, a pesar de que fue mi primera vez…del comedor pasamos a la sala y al final, consumamos el acto en mi habitación, ahí noches donde los recuerdos me atacan y vuelve a mí la sensación de ardor en mi piel…aquella noche le demostré a Sonic el amor que le profesaba y que hasta la fecha lo hago…cuando amaneció, Sonic seguí a mi lado y me sonrió, me beso y luego desayunamos juntos, no habíamos puesto un nombre a lo que teníamos, solo fueron un par de citas, más noches como esa, salida entre amigos, a veces me abrazaba o me besa de improvisto, yo creía que en verdad teníamos algo…hasta que ese día llego. _

_Esa mañana había pasado a recoger unos estudios de rutina para ver cómo estaba: lamentablemente sufría de un descontrol en mi regla, peor ya la controlaba en aquel tiempo, había empezado algunos meses atrás, justo después de la primera noche con Sonic, 3 meses exactamente, a veces me baja otras no, ahora ya tenía los resultados y el ultrasonido, mi radiólogo me miro algo sorprendía cuando me los hizo, pero por mi decisión no me dijo nada hasta que tuviera bien el diagnostico…cuando los tuve, recuerdo haber ido a casa de Sonic, quería hablar con sobre ese tema y sobre "nosotros"…cuando llegue, la casa estaba vacía, asi que decidí esperarlo en su jardín, me quede dormida y fueron unos gritos los que me despertaron, fui a ver qué pasaba y vi como adentro de la sala, Sonic y Sally se gritaban, quise acercarme pero vi saltar a Sally sobre Sonic para presarse a su cuello y besarlo, Sonic no la aparto pero no le correspondió, no quise sacar conclusiones, asi que entre…pero Sally me hablo al verme_

_-Amy, gracias por cuidar de Sonic, pero ya aclaramos las cosas, el es papá de mi bebé, tal parece que en una de sus borracheras nos encontramos y bueno…mejor ni te digo detalles, ya no te necesita-esas fueron sus palabras, mire a Sonic y el solo negó con la cabeza-¡E-es mentira! No me acosté contigo Sally_

_-Claro que si, este papel asi lo dice-me lo entregue y solo leí lo que me interesaba: Sonic era el padre del hijo de Sally-¿Lo ves? ¡Vamos a tener un bebé Sonic!_

_-¡No! ¡Amy por favor! ¡Tienes que creerme!_

_-So-Sonic yo…-las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y salí huyendo de la casa de Sonic, le no me siguió, su teatrito se termino, ¿ya para que me quería? Llegue al apartamento y llore mucho tiempo. En la noche Sonic llego al departamento, tratando de abrir, pero había cambiado la chapa desde hace días y el no tenía la llave nueva, asi que solo le quedaba a que yo le abriera…cosa que nunca hizo, estaba muy dolida, asi que me quede dormida. Al día siguiente estaba más tranquila, por lo que tome una maleta, mi dinero y me fui de esa ciudad, no quería saber nada de Sonic ni de Sally ni de su futuro hijo…_

-Por eso fue que llegaste a Londres hace 15 años ¿verdad?-frente a mí estaban las dos personas que me cuidaron durante todo este tiempo, que me abrieron las puertas de su casa y de su vida, que irónicamente eran los padres de Sally: Jessy y Alfred. Ellos me encontraron una vez en la calle, ya no tenía ni dinero ni comida, asi que me acogieron, al principio no sabían nada, pero cuando mi estado comenzaba a empeorar, por lo que les conté todo: se sintieron indignados la saber lo de Sally, pero ellos decidieron que si ella no los buscaba, ellos no tendrían porque, ya que fue su decisión apartarse de ellos-Sonic ¿eh? Hemos escuchado mucho de él, es un corredor también de autos ¿ilógico no?, también se que se asocio con una empresa de Tails, de mecánica aérea…Amy ¿quieres verlo y aclara todo verdad?

-Yo…siento que debí creerle, nunca me dio señales de rechazo, me amo como nadie…y tengo que contarle la verdad sobre los gemelos-mire a la pared, donde descansaba una gran foto de 5 personas: nosotros 3 y mis dos hijos: Sora y Richard, dos erizos de pelo azul con ojos verdes, Richard es alto, como lo es Sonic y Sora es un poco más chaparrita, eso le causa problemas…cuando tenía ya 5 meses en Londres, el 20 de Octubre recuerdo que me comenzaron dolores horribles en mi vientre bajo, me comenzaron a doler las piernas y sentí como algo dentro de mí se desprendía: estaba dando a luz a mis gemelos y ahí fue cuando lo entendí todo: estaba embarazada de Sonic, por eso el cambio de mi regla. Ellos nacieron en la noche; Richard a las 8:50 y Sora a las 10:30, fue un parto muy complicado para mí, como no sabía de mi estado, no tuve muchos cuidados y di a luz en mi recamara en la mansión de Jesse y Alfred, mis hijos estuvieron de morir y yo igual, pero todo se fue haciendo mejor, mis hijos crecieron rodeados de personas amables y cariñosas, solo que si han estado resintiendo la falta de un padre: no me lo reclaman, peor sé que Sora ahora siente su ausencia: dentro de 6 meses cumplirá 15 años y ella quiere un fiesta, con su vestido, su corona, su muñeca, sus acompañantes, sus damas…como lo vio en una película americana, yo se la prometí, pero ella me pidió algo en especial: un baile con su _padre biológico_ ya que considera a Alfred como un padre-Independientemente si el hijo de Sally es suyo o no, debo hablar con él y pedirle que venga al cumpleaños de Sora

-Sera difícil para ti cariño

-Si Jesse pero…no puedo negarle más tiempo de la vida de nuestros hijos a Sonic-Alfred me dio un apretón de manos-¿Cuándo iras?

-Mañana sale mi vuelo, solo espero no estropearlo todo-Jesse y Alfred se miraron y luego Jesse me levanto-Ven cariño, tus planes han cambiado

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-no dijo nada y me guio a la entrada, al jardín principal y ahí, fue donde entendí el porqué repentino cambio de planes: Sonic estaba en una mesa, platicando con Sora y Richard, además de la presencia de Shadow, Silver, Blaze y una ardilla de la misma edad que Sora y Richard, de pelaje oscuro y mirada muy intimidante, pero se llevaba bien con los chicos-Hoy en la mañana llego ese joven Erizo preguntando por ti, llego empapado por la tormenta de ayer, tal parece que te estuvo buscando por todos estos años, casi nos tira la reja para que pudiera verte, lo tranquilizamos cuando lo dejamos entrar a tu habitación, Alfred estaba en contra pero…es que se veía tan preocupado. Durmió aquí un poco y salio cuando fuiste a ver lo del banquete con los gemelos, regreso hace unas horas

-Por eso Alfred salía y tardo… ¿Le contaron de…?

-No cariño, el no sabe que son sus hijos…ve ah hablar con él

-Pe-pero yo…-vi como les gritaba a los gemelos, captando la atención de todos, en especial la de Sonic que la verme, se levanto de su silla y juraría que correría a verme pero Shadow lo detuvo-¡Mamá, mamá! Ella es Shina, es ahijada del seños Sonic, ¿podemos enseñarle los establos?-la jovencita se paro detrás de Sonic con algo de timidez, asi que con un empujoncito de Jesse me acerque a donde estaban todos-¿Tu eres Shina?

-S-sí, soy Shina Acorn, mu-mucho gusto

-Bueno cariño, ¿quieres acompañar a Sora y Richard a ver a los caballos?-ella asintió y fue cuando la vi mejor: su cara se veía tapada por su cabello, observe su cabello y vi que eso la incomodo-Yo…disculpa es solo que

-Es raro, lo sé-su flequillo era color magenta con café, muy raro pero…-Yo que puedo decirte, soy de púas peli rosas, yo soy la rara-me sonrió y vi como Sora la jalaba y se iban corriendo-Hola Amy

-Hola chicos…Hola Sonic-él se había quedado mudo y reacciono cuando Silver lo pellizco-Hijo de…siéntate Amy-Sonic me abrió la silla y me permitió sentarme-Gra-gracias-el se sentó frente a mi-Sera mejor dejarlos solo, vamos Blaze, vallamos a tomar el té con los señores Acorn

-Está ciudad tiene costumbres raras

-Ni que lo digas Blaze-nos dejaron a mí y a Sonic solos, en un incomodo silencio-Yo…

-Perdóname Amy

-Sonic tú…-me callo con un beso en los labios…como extrañaba esa sensación -Perdóname por no buscarte más a fondo pero yo…pensé que al principio querías estar solas asi que me aleje un tiempo, pero no aguantaba la angustia de saber que pasaba contigo y…con los niños

-¿Co-como…?-Sonic me enseño un sobre, que se veía muy viejo-Dejaste esto en mi casa la última vez que nos vimos, ¿era lo que me querías decir? ¿Qué estabas esperando a mis hijos?

-Yo no lo había abierto, quería que juntos viéramos lo que decían mis resultados pero…

-Todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera alejado a Sally a tiempo…perdóname Amy, peor te juro que su hija no es la mía

-¿Es Shina verdad?

-Sí, cuando nació yo mismo pedí una prueba y vi que era negativo, yo no soy el padre de ella y cuando Sally se entero de lo que hice, se negó a la niña, dijo que no la iba a aceptar asi que la dejo en un orfanato, yo no supe hasta que ella tenía un año, la adopte, Shina sufre de asma y problemas cardiacos…no le calculan una vida pasando los 18 años…Shina siempre ah sabido que no soy su padre pero sigue conmigo…Amy no quiero remplazarlos a ni a Sora ni a Richard ni a ti con ella, pero Shina me ayudo a salir adelante cuando no sabía nada de ti

-Hiciste bien Sonic, ella no tiene la culpa de quien es su madre… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Saliste en los periódicos cuando Sora gano el torneo de equitación-sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla-¿Nos has estado buscando estos años?

-Nunca deje de buscarlos, por todos los lugares los busque, a los 3…pero no me imagine que estuvieras aquí, la lluvia no es tu clima favorito

-Con los años me acostumbre, y a Sora le fascina Richard en cambio

-Heredo mi pavor ¿verdad? Ellos me han platicado de su vida…no saben quién soy, quiero que los dos les hablemos de eso

-¿Y Shina?

-Ella acepta que tenga una familia contigo, solo que…Sally un día le conto lo que paso hace años y pues…Shina vive con la culpa, también por eso vino conmigo, dice que se sentirá más tranquila si habla contigo

-Qué bueno que no es como Sally-ambos sonreímos y nos quedamos en silencio un poco, hasta que note como algunas gotas de agua empezaron a mojarnos-Ven, entremos o cogeremos un catarro de los buenos-ambos entramos y vimos como los niños estaban en la sala con todos los demás haciendo posees extrañas y ahí note el porqué Shina tapaba su rostro: parte de su cara sufría un poco de pelaje marchito, se le veía su ojo cerrado-Sally no se cuido en el embarazo, no dejaba de tomar y Shina…su cara poco a poco va perdiendo pelaje y su vista igual, yo… ¿no te molestara que viva con nosotros verdad?

-Claro que no…espera ¿vivir con nosotros? ¿Todos juntos?

-Pues claro, no volveré a dejarte ir, asi tenga que venir a vivir contigo a Londres-antes de que le respondiera, escuche como Sora gritaba algo-¡Sora cierra el pico!-por la puerta entro un erizo de pelo completamente rojo con las puntas de sus púas negras, vestido con jeans un poco rotos y una camisa de manga larga negra-¿Sam? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-El vuelo se adelanto madrina, mis hermanos y yo apenas vamos llegando

-¿Dónde estás?

-Afuera-vi a mi hija correr y saltar sobre Sam, ella se parece a mí-¡Sora te vas a mojar!

-Vale, vale si no me quieres cerca esta Ted para abrazarme-salio afuera y Sam soltó una palabrota en ruso: el es de Rusia, hijo de un buen amigo de Alfred y a veces viene a pasar unas vacaciones aquí en Londres, el tiene 19 años y tiene dos hermanos menores: Ted de 18 y su hermano menor Tom de 17 años ellos eran jugadores de tenis y rugby, siendo Sam el mejor de los 3 por más años de experiencia en tenis principalmente-Richard, ¿una mano?

-Tú eres el que prendes a mi hermana, arréglalo tú

-¡No hablo de eso estúpido si no de las maletas!-me carcajee: siempre era lo mismo, Richard disfrutaba meter en situaciones incomodas a Sam-Ve hijo-Sonic me tomo de la mano-Sam, el es Sonic, el papá de los gemelos

-Si ya lo sé, Sora me lo dijo ayer-ambos nos sorprendimos-Sora lo sabía desde hace tiempo, como 2 años, cuando nos acompaño a New York, conocimos a Shina en la competencia…ah ¡hola Shina! Mi hermano ah estado como loco por volver a verte-vi como la niña se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada-Sam deja de ser tan grosero

-Soy ruso…mucho gusto, soy Sam Inovich, soy el maestro de Richard en rugby, del colegio-Sonic lo miro con desconfianza: típico de él-Bueno, pasemos a la cena.

La cena fue muy amena, los niños simpatizaron con Sonic muy rápido, y Shina no se sintió incomodo...bueno, cuando Tom le hablaba sí que se ponía nerviosa. También le dije a Jesse y Alfred que Shina era su nieta, ambos lloraron y abrazaron a Shina, aun no les decíamos de su enfermedad. Cuando anocheció, Jesse acomodo a los chicos; en el cuarto de Sora dormirían los chicos, por ser más amplio y tener 2 camas: ahí dormirían Sam, sus hermanos, Richard y Shadow, en el de Richard, dormirían Silver y Blaze y en el de huéspedes, Sora y Shina…que pena por Shina, cuando Sora tiene compañía ¡Uf! No hay quien la pare…y Sonic dormirá conmigo

-Espero no molestarte

-No te preocupes…no es la primera vez-ambos nos sonreímos y nos recostamos en la cama, me abrase a su pecho y él me estrecho entre sus brazos besando mi cabeza-Te amo Amy

-Yo igual Sonic…perdón por haberme ido y no dar la cara

-Fue mi culpa todo este embrollo, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero intentar algo contigo, casarnos…tener más hijos-le sonreí y beso sus labios-Ya veremos eso después, descansa Sonic

-Buenas noches Amy-me quede observándolo y luego con palabras dulces le susurre-También te amo.

* * *

**Perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografia, pero ya no me dio tiempo de corregirlas ¡Un reviews me hara bien! :D**


End file.
